Episode 5205 (5 January 2016)
Synopsis Stacey is stunned by the news that Kyle is her brother. Martin approaches her and asks if she has seen his phone. She introduces Kyle to him as her maternity cover for the stall and takes him to the café to talk. Martin returns to the Vic looking for his phone. Kat asks if Stacey has spoken to him but he says that she has gone to talk to some bloke. In the café Stacey tells Kyle she found out about her dad’s other family months ago and that Kyle had written to Jean. Kat turns up and asks if Kyle is Arthur’s dad. They explain that he’s Stacy’s brother and Stacey tells Kat about the key and the safety deposit box. Kyle’s mother had the same key and opened the box when Brian died. Kyle was five. Inside were photos, birth certificates, letters and two marriage certificates. His mum wrapped everything up and sent it to Kyle as a present in an attempt to hurt him. Kat asks why she doesn’t want to see him and it’s clearly a sore subject. Kyle has memories of building sand castles on the beach in Norfolk with Brian. Stacey leaves suddenly and Kat follows her. Kat sits with Stacey who explains that Norfolk was her memory. Kat tries to change the subject. Stacey tells Kat she saw Brian on Halloween. She is convinced that he is looking after her and Arthur. Kat tries to tell Stacey that when she got to Spain Zoe disowned her. She has moved on and is engaged to a rich man who works in property. Kat tells Stacey she deserves a happy family reunion and she should use this opportunity to get to know Kyle. Kat notices Sister Judith getting out of a taxi on the other side of the Square. On her way back to the café Stacey tells Martin who Kyle really is. Kyle is on the phone to his best friend since high school, Soph. They moved down from Blackpool together. He explains to Stacey that his new year’s resolution was to meet Stacey. She asks if she can trust him, he wants her to. He gives her a letter to give to Sean and one for her. They’re from Brian. They talk about their families and Stacey tells Kyle that they had a cat called Whiskey. Kyle says he no longer talks to his mum and sisters. He explains how they found out that his dad had died and how badly his mother took the news. Stacey thinks that Kyle is Brian’s gift for Arthur. Kyle jokes that as Arthur was born at Christmas she should have called him Jesus. They swap numbers before she leaves. Outside Soph suggests that Kyle can tell her everything next time he sees her but he says he doesn’t want her knowing. They head to the pub to meet the others. Stacey returns to No. 3 and overhears Kat and Sister Judith talking about a baby being stolen. Clutching Arthur, she rushes from the flat and gets into a taxi telling Arthur she will keep him safe. Kat welcomes Sister Judith into the flat and tells her that the other nun said she was ill. Sister Judith is intrigued by this. She explains that she has come to tell Kat something important about when she first came to the convent. She had a difficult labour and kept passing out. She had twins; Zoe and a little boy. Kat laughs this off and refuses to believe her. Sister Judith tells her that Kat’s mother didn’t want her to know about him. Kat is shocked by the news and rushes to the bathroom to be sick. She would have kept him had she known. The nuns named him Luke. Kat asks where he is. At the time Sister Judith went to work in Nigeria and when she returned she was told he had been taken in by a family in Ireland. Kat asks why she is being told this now. Sister Judith explains her own experience of losing a child and asks Kat for her forgiveness. Kat is determined to find her son. She blames her mother for what happened and Sister Judith says that she wasn’t alone when she made the decision. Kat hears Charlie and Mo coming through the door. It must have been one of them… Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes